The Warrior (OC and charters from the series) Dare and question Show!
by Loudpelt
Summary: Welcome one welcome all to the warrior dare and question show! No flames here... please
1. HELLOOOOOOOOOO

A Brown tabby she-cat busted out of a crowd of cats then hoped on a giant rock that's shaped like a stage.

"Loudpelt what are you doing?" a gray cat with a white nose, toes, and chest meowed. The tabby glared at him then grabbed a microphone that had a white handle with ivy vines gong up it.

*Taps microphone to see if it's on* "HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO Tom and She-cats, Twolegs and Badgers tooooooooooo the Warrior Show! I'm your host, LOOOOUUUUDPELLLLT!" Loudpelt Yowled

Then the gray Tom leaped on stage next to her, "AAAAAND MISTERFOOT-A!" The Tom yelled into a blue sparkly microphone that he randomly got.

"And we want you to be our, Darers"

"our askers"

"and most importantly our... FANS" The two cats yell in unison.

"But, we have our rules" Loudpelt meowed.

"Rules:

1 No sexual Reviews/comments, they will be reported

2 PMs are not accepted

3 No Lesbian/gay Questions or dares, they will be reported

4 NO fighting

5 Have fun and if yous have any questions for our manger just ask!" Misterfoot finshed.

"Hope we see ya soon!" Loudpelt and Misterfoot yell in unison.


	2. WHAT!

"Rolling in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Action" a Brown cat with a flat face meowed

"HEEEEEY, I'm Your host Loudpelt!" Loudpelt meowed as she slid on to the stage, unfortunately she slid all the way across the Rock a fell off the other side.

"GAH" She yowled then leaped back on the stage and zoomed to the middle.

"And I'm Misterfoot" a voice meowed then a cat with a sheet over it self trotted on stage.

"Bad fur day?" A cat from the near by crowd asked.

"No, my owner, dressed me in a shirt" Misterfoot hissed.

"isn't your owner our manger?" Loudpelt asked him

"yeah"

"O-k so anyways how many Dare's we got" Loudpelt asked. Then a blue Tabby Tom rushed on stage and whispered something to Loudpelt.

"WHAT?!" She yowled, Then jumped into the crowd and grabbed a cat and stomped back on stage with the cat.

"Your my new personal assent" She hissed

"REALLY?!" The cat asked

"Yes, now what's your name?"

"Adderpaw" the cat replied in a she-cat like voice

"O-k Adderpaw, get me Hawkfrost"

"OK" *Adderpaw pads off into the Crowed and comes back with Hawkfrost in hand cuffs*

"Purrrfect-o" Loudpelt purred then slapped Hawkfrost.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SCRIPT" She yowled to him.

"I- I-"

*SMACK* "TELL ME ORI WILL SLAP YOU AGAIN!"

"Please send us Dare's or questions, if you don't Crowfeather will have to make a run for it..." Misterfoot (With the sheet still on him) Meowed.


	3. Stonefur?

"HEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOO CATS AND TOLEGS! I'M YOUR HOST LOOOOOOOUUUUUDELLLLLLLLT-A" Loudpelt yowled as she ran up on the rock.

"AAAAANNNNNDDD I'M YOUR GUST CO-HOST, STOOOOOOONNNNNNEEEEFUUUUUUUR RRR" A Gray Tom yelled and ran up the steps to the top of the Stage.

"Wait what happened to Misterfoot?" Loudpelt asked confused

"He called in sick SOOOOO, I got to take his place... For now" Stonefur meowed.

"WHAT!? I was sick the first day and they wouldn't let me call in sick!" Loudpelt hissed.

"Really?" Stonefur asked. Loudpelt nodded, "But that dosen't matter right now, right now we need to get to the Dares/Questions" Loudpelt meowed.

"Our first Question/Dare is From _Fireflight!" _Stonefur meowed,

"Make Mapleshade read her diary,

Make Oakheart ask Crookedstar how come even though his jaw is crooked he can speak right,

And ask Crowfeather why his eye color keeps changing"

"OK!" Loudpelt meowed happily and twitched her tail eight times, then a Blue tabby Tom ran up to her with a handcuffed Mapleshade.

"Thanks Spur, so, Mapleshade, Read your diary" Loudpelt meowed

"No!" Mapleshade hissed.

"Okay, then we have to go the hard way... YOU" Loudpelt meowed then turns to a Beautiful chocolate colored she-cat with white splotches.

"Me?"

"Yes"

"OK"

"What's your name" Loudpelt asked her. "Chocolate pie that tastes so darn good...Chocolate pie" She meowed.

"awesome, okay so do you have a feather with you?"

"YES"

"Great! okay so can i see it?"

"SURE" she meowed. Then handed Loudpelt a Purple feather.

"Why is it- you know what i Don't want to know" Loudpelt meowed then started to tickle Mapleshade with it.

HAHAHa- o haha- k hehe- i hoo hoo hehe- will- hahaha, read hoo hooo my hehehe- Diary hehe now" Mapleshade giggled.

"Good" Loudpelt meowed in satisfaction.

*Mapleshade runs off stage then runs back on with a pink sparkly book in her paw*

"Here" She meowed, she opened it to a random page, then the purple feather (With was in Loudpelt's paw) Exploded into Purple dust.

"BAZINGA" Chocolate pie yowled then disappeared into the crowed of cats.

"Okay..." Loudpelt meowed "anyway... READ THE BOOK, YOU DARK FOREST SCUM"

Mapleshade gulped, "Dear Dairy, Today Tigerstar met me by the tallest tree in the forest"

Then a cat from the crowd screamed "I KNEW IT!"

"okay... NEXT DARE" Stonefur meowed

Oakheart padded out of the crowd of cats with Crookedstar behind him.

"SO, how can you talk normal with your crooked jaw?" Oakheart asked. "Uh... it's because of... Fleck" Crookedstar meowed

"Fleck? how did he-"

"You don't want to know..." Crookedstar meowed.

"Okay, now-" Loudpelt was cut off by a yowl

"IT'S BECAUSE OF NIGHTBREEZE" A voice yowled, then a sound of a whip was heard, then yowls from the Tom.

"Okay... next person" Stonefur meowed then was pushed by the Blue tabby Tom, "IT"S MY DARE SO I GET TO READ IT!" the Tom yelled.

"It's from me _Spurstar of DarkClan_

Dare Firestar to tell ThunderClan that Ashfur is pregnant!" Spur yelled then disappeared behind stage.

*Loudpelt smiles evilly* "Ok, Adderpaw are you ready?" Loudpelt meowed.

Then a screen showed up behind Loudpelt with Adderpaw in a tree on the edge of ThunderClan camp..

"OK so i consulted with Firestar and he agreed to it, all we have to do now is wait" Adderpaw whispered.

"All cats old enough to catch their own pray join beneath the High ledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar yelled. Tons of cats started to appear in the clearing.

"Ashfur, Congratulations!" Firestar meowed, "About what?" Ashfur asked.

"Your kits of course!"

"...".

"Ok now we have a dare from _Squirrel in a Top Hat_!" Stonefur meowed.

_Ok... I dare Tigerstar to sing happy birthday to someone in font of gathering._

"Hehe, guess what" Loudpelt meowed/laughed evilly

"What?" Stonefur asked,

"I know some one that has a birthday today, WOLFFUR GET YOUR FURRY BRITHDAY TAIL UP HERE!" Loudpelt yelled.

Then a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes walked on stage. "HI" she meowed excitedly

"Ok since it's your birthday... Spur get Tigerstar up here in hand cuffs" Loudpelt hissed.

Then the Blue tabby Tom ran up on stage with Tigerstar.

"Yes, thank you Spur maybe we'll start paying you!" Loudpelt meowed, "So Tigerstar mind singing to Wolffur here?" Loudpelt asked then pulled out a Taser.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy birthday Wolffur, Happy birthday to you" Tigerstar sung, then eyed the Taser... "You still gonna use that?" he meowed.

"No, but i will later... take him away" Loudpelt hissed.

"okay so Wolffur, you said you wanted to dare Crowfeather?" Stonefur asked her, Wolffur nodded.

"I dare Crowfeather to scream I hate you to Nightcloud and Feathertail and Leafpool OR he will become a kittypet named puss"

"ok Crowfeather do you take this-"

"I HATE YOU NIGHTCLOUD AND FEATHERTAIL... AND BREEZEPALT!" Crowfeather yelled.

"BUT I LOVE YOU LEAFPOOL!" He meowed then ran up to Leafpool and smiled.

"Well look at the time, were out of time!" Loudpelt meowed.

"BYE FANFICTION USERS"


	4. Notice

**Hey guys i just want to say it will be a while until I make the next chapter on this. **

**Sorry but i just have too write something else, the thing I'll be writing for is called Sly cooper, and the story's name will be 'Sly cooper 4 Thieves in time (My version)' If your a Sly fan, Great! If your a Sly fan and didn't know number 4 came out well...**

**SURPISE! anyway I'll still write Burning Dust but i couldn't carry this too... Sorry, I might make a chapter or two but most likely not... **

**Hope u understand.**

**Loudpelt over and out**


End file.
